What could happen?
by StormJedi
Summary: Two friends meet each other at a Starbucks. Both love Star Wars, and have a knack for turning innocuous events into a crazy storyline, what could happen?
1. Chapter 1: Or, The Beginning

**StormJedi and DepthRuler do not own Star Wars, they just enjoy changing the plot with zany ideas.**

* * *

Today was the day. My buddy and I were finally going to meet. His handle was Sybrael, his name unimportant. Me? I'm Raziel, we play every multiplayer Star Wars game together, good times. Our meet was to be at a Starbucks. Makes it pretty easy when an employee will just shout out the name given. The day, Saturday, the time, 3:00 PM. This was it.

"Coffee, Black for a Raziel."

This was it. I walked up to the counter, grabbed my drink, and started towards a table outside. Just as we planned, the guy that approached me was taller, probably 6'4" or 6'3", long and lanky, dark blonde hair that hung to about halfway down his neck. Eyes a dirty green/brown color. This guy has no sense of color! Black jeans, gray button up shirt, and a dark grey patchy jacket over his shoulder. He comes and sits down at my table.

"Sybrael, I presume?" I said.

"Yeah, and you're Raziel right?" he replied.

"Sure am, good to finally meet you."

"Yeah, traffic was sheer hell, why did we have to go downtown anyway?"

"There is a Star Wars exhibit opening, thought we might go check it out."

"Sounds cool, what do you have there?"

"Call me old fashioned, but I thought I might offer you a gift." I opened the satchel I had with me, and pulled out two small boxes. "I found these at a yard sale, fine shape, just old." I passed Sybrael his, and opened mine. In the boxes were watches, old pieces, but perfectly serviceable, the wind up kind, I guess before the battery models were produced.

"What time is it?" Sybrael asked.

I checked my phone. "3:15 PM." Together we both wound the watches, and set the time.

...Except, something wasn't quite right, the watch seemed to dissolve into a black, then the table, and my hand. I shouted, but by then my face was engulfed too.

* * *

**Next chapter, from my friend DepthRuler's perspective. The story will alternate between myself and DepthRuler(Sybrael). **

**Short chapters, fast updates.**


	2. Chapter 2: Or, When Sybrael Joins In

**Star Wars is owned by Disney, not us.**

* * *

Time to meet Raziel today.

Raziel—if that's his real name, not that I particularly care—is a Steam friend of mine. I am otherwise known as SyßrÆl. We met on Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy during multiplayer gaming and eventually grouped up to create a new video game on the Cry engine, form a clan of mine called Shadow Collective and, well, we could be buttbuddies for all I care.

Darkly errotic humor? Maybe I'm the only one who would see it otherwise.

It was Saturday. I was supposed to meet him at a Starbucks. Supposedly in his territory, it was 3:00 PM. I was unfamiliar with this place, so I wouldn't know if it would be the same back at our home.

Yes—our home. I live with a seventeen-year-old girl whom I saved from a car crash. It's odd that whenever I tell people about her, I'm presumed to have a companionship going on. I suppose I don't really look at it that way.

Most of the native people here either stand head-to-head with me or I'm one to three heads taller.

I didn't feel the need to go get a drink. I waited for Raziel at the table outside—he's a head shorter. He has some Asian features and bore a scar across his left cheek. In addition, he possesses facial hair, that being a mustache and a goatee. He's wearing blue jeans, a beige long-sleeve shirt and the reflection in his eyes tell me what he wears eye-glasses.

My deep-colored eyes tracked him as he exited the building with a coffee to address me at the outside table. I can tell it's him.

"Sybrael, I presume?" he said.

"Yeah—and you're Raziel, right? If so, pleased to make your acquaintance," I replied.

"Sure am. Good to finally meet you."

"That hell-worthy traffic nearly made me homicidal," I said, causing a chuckle. "If I may inquire, why are we downtown? Just curious," I asked nervously, hoping not to seem picky.

"There's a Star Wars exhibit opening. I thought we might go check it out."

"Sounds awesome, can't wait," I said. Then my glance fell to a satchel resting next to him on the table. It was doubtful he would carry it on a daily basis. "What's that?"

"Call me old fashioned, but I thought I might offer you a gift." He opened the satchel to reveal two boxes. "I found these at a yard sale—fine shape, just old."

I was passed a box and he opened his own. As I did as well, I found a watch inside of it. Old fine pieces, weren't they? And I probably wouldn't have to worry about batteries.

"Thanks, these seem nice." My pocket was empty—I probably left my phone in my backpack. "What time is it?"

"3:15," he answered after checking his android phone.

In synchrony, we both wound our watches and set the time.

Oh, no. Not again.

A result from my depressive real-time problems, I can see the world around me fading. I'm about to fall unconscious and disappear without a trace in broad daylight, finding myself somewhere random on the streets during night. It isn't the first time it's happened—it's the reason I met my un-girlfriend that I live with.

I'm sorry, Raziel. Sorry for ruining this trip.

* * *

**Be sure to check out DepthRuler's stories, StormJedi recommended.**


	3. Chapter 3: Or, Dude, I met the Queen!

**If anyone is wondering, the first chapter is my POV, the second is DepthRuler's. Chapters after this will be labeled as such:**

**StormJedi POV**

* * *

It's dark. Night I'm assuming. Well, I hope it's night, being blind would seriously suck. Wait, those are definitely stars, eyes are working. Hmm, neck moves, arms and legs are go. I pull myself up and look around. I'm in a park of some sort, there is a trail, and the trees and bushes are trimmed. I start walking. I can see houses in the distance, so I'm guessing I'm close to a town. I hear a muffled shout, then movement. I pull out my J-frame 649, and yes, I do have a permit, and no I wasn't planning on killing Sybrael. I start a quiet jog toward the sound, and I see a girl of about 13 being held by a guy with his face covered, and another guy in front of her, with a club in his hand.

"Well little queen, I would like to give you a gift, you get to see what a real man is like."

"Unhand me thug!" she replied.

That was enough for me, I take aim at the guy in front of her and shout, "Back off man, unless you want a hole in the back of your head."

He turns around with fear, but when he sees me he relaxes. I really need to work on my imposing image.

"We got ourselves a hero Teshig, ever see a gun like that?"

"Yeah." Teshig replies. "My little brother has a dart gun like that, drives the dog insane."

"Now that is what I thought." says the man. I still have no clue what his name is, though Target #1 seems to fit. "Why don't you put away the toy gun and walk away hero, I'm just having a friendly chat with this here little girl."

I shot him in the nuts. For a big guy, he could scream with the best of them. Teshig releases the girl and runs, he gets a round through the knee. I holster my gun and help the girl up. "Are you ok? Did they touch you?"

"No... I'm fine..." She's shaken up, not surprising though, up close she looks mature, but she can't be more than 14.

"Thank you for saving me." she says. "Are you a citizen of Naboo?"

Um, that was unexpected. She does look like Amidala, just younger. "No, I'm not from around here, just visitng."

"A timely visit, I am Padme, would you walk me back to my home?"

"Sure miss, my name is..." If this really is Star Wars, do I give her my real name or make up one? "Raziel, my name is Raziel."

We start down the path. "Raziel, like the Corellian myth? Raziel was the keeper of secrets right?"

Well, roll with it I guess, I wonder how much of the real world is like Star Wars. "Yeah, my parents had a thing for mythology."

"Are you a Corellian?"

"Um, not really, no."

"How odd, I suppose your parents are travelers?"

"You could say that, wanted to see the world- I mean the universe." This is going to be hard.

"There's my house right there." She pointed to the biggest house on the street, not really surprising if this was actually Padme Amidala. "Will you come meet my parents?"

"I would be happy to. Is there by chance a Jedi currently on Naboo?" Now or never, either at this point my brother would jump out of the bushes with the camcorder, yelling about he had gotten me, or I actually was in the Star Wars universe.

"I believe Master Dooku is currently on planet, he is escorting some diplomats to the outer regions."

"What would I need to do to get an audience with him?"

"He will be eating dinner with my family tomorrow, you are welcome to attend."

"Thanks, but I have no money, no identity, and nothing better to where than what I've got on my back."

At this, she looks at me a little oddly. "Just who are you Raziel?"

"I'm a man without a planet."

Well that silenced her, we walked the little way left to her house in silence.

* * *

**The tentative plan is a chapter a day. Quality over quantity and all that.  
I don't own Star Wars, neither does DepthRuler. **


	4. Chapter 4: Or, Sybrael Is In Trouble

**Sybrael's POV**

* * *

_I woke up in the middle of the streets. Rainfall surrounded me. The lights were too bright. The people of my home walked about, somehow oblivious of the way in which I returned._

_I shuttered and blinked my eyes, feeling so cold. I was drenched with more sweat than I was with water. The freezing environment burned into me, and evaporated itself all the same in an overprocessing procedure._

_Whether or not I am a ghost I can not fathom. I can be several things—worthless, an everyday nothing, a spiritual remnant of what was left of my conscience._

_And then my thoughts pause at the same rate in which my life's framerate does._

_I see her._

_I do not know her name. But I know that she is on the run. She has ebony skin, generic dark hair, modern yet stereotypical features. She is short compared to me and considerably thin. I don't know how she stands out above all else, but she does._

_A grey truck is coming for her._

_Do I see this opportunity as a chance to do my civic duty, make a new friend, or a way to find a quick out of this life?_

_I don't know._

_I leaped forward and caught her light body. As the truck's front came at the two of us in mid-air hard, I shifted at the last second and suffered the breaking of my left arm, collapsing on the street and letting her go._

_Pain sears through my body. My head is pounding with adrenaline. I feel subservience, yet I feel rage._

_Before I completely regain my consciousness, the driver comes to finish me off._

_I gasp at the intolerable sting and unnerving feeling of generic pain as he clenches his fingers on a certain vein in my neck._

_I'm about to give. I'm about to discontinue my functions. I'm about to die._

_But the energizing drug of anger has influenced me. I should be writhing on the street. I should be falling to my knees and crying out in laviscious pain. I should be paralyzed. Yet I don't subscribe to such restriction._

_I howl with hate and homicidal intent as I clench my right fist, the knuckle of my middle finger strongly extended. Unhesitantly, I ram it straight into his eye, causing him to take a step back and unintelligibly whine. Next, I send a stone-hard blow into his now deformed nose. And lastly, I clench my fist abnormally about his throat._

_But then her returning presence has calmed me as she has ordered me to let the man go._

I had blinked my eyes before while considerating the alternatives of that order in my other lifetime, but I don't seen a cold and unfair world again. Instead, I find the cruel and unforgiving face of one all too familiar—

Unwillingly Cosinga Palpatine; personally Darth Sidious; always Palpatine.

He is before me. He is ordering me to "let him go."

I look back at my victim to find a demonic bipedal form of exotic stock. His body is adorned by black tattoos on red skin and he is crowned with sharp, even horns. His hygiene is poor and his golden eyes peer into my soul even as I seal off any chances to breathe.

Darth Maul.

As he drops his red saberstaff, I look to find it clatter by his side. But I had saw something else . . .

As I look back up, I find that where my arm should've been lied a scorched, smoking stump.

Now I wish I hadn't waken up.

My fried interior causes me to drop all weighted burdens I carry upon myself and fall to my knees, creating for myself an exception to vent off the pressures of complicated life.

* * *

**Poor Syb, drawing the short straw and landing in with evil. **


	5. Chapter 5: Or, Meeting The Parents

**StormJedi's POV**

* * *

We were about six feet away from the door when it opened.

"Oh Padme, where were you?" A man asks, definitely looks like a father. The way he looks at me makes me want to draw my pistol again.

"We were worried sick about you" A woman, Padme definitely got her looks from her mom's side of the family.

"Father, Mother, was was walking around the park, Raziel saved me." With that Padme turns the attention back to me. You have never felt true terror until a girls dad associates you with danger.

"And just what happened?" Padme's father asks, that question was directed at me.

"Well, um, Sir, it's sort of a long story, but the short version is I was walking in the park and I heard shouts, I drew my gun and walked toward the noise, and I found Padme here restrained by two men. I think one of them was named Teshig. I called out a warning, but they didn't back off, so I fired on them. One I shot in the... well in the geneitals, and the other in the knee as he was running."

"And where is this weapon now? Did you drop is somewhere?" Padme's father asked. Huh, I guess they've never heard of concealed carry before?

I pulled my pistol from its holster, and showed it to him. "What kind of weapon is that?"

"It's a pistol."

"Well I can tell it isn't a rifle, what charge does it fire?"

"No charge, .357 rounds."

"Rounds? As in projectiles?" Oh boy, now he was really glaring at me. "What are you, some sort of Mandalorian, running around with secret weapons and no armor?"

"I'm not a Mando, but for you to believe who I am you would need a Jedi."

"Well is just so happens one is coming to dinner tomorrow, I'm very interesting in your tale Raziel, and I hope what you're saying is true." Yep, definitely doesn't trust me, can't blame him though.

"I have no money with me, is there a place I could stay for the night." I notice Padme nudge her mother, who nudged her father, who glared at her mother, who glared back at her father. Ah yes, married couples, telepaths in all but name.

He sighs. "We are not without hospitality, you are free to stay the night pending our talk with Master Dooku. My name is Jobal, and this is my wife, Ruwee, welcome to the Naberrie home.

"Thank you sir."

It was late, and I was shown to my room by the butler, at least I think he was a butler.

"This will be your room for the night sir, clothing appropiate for dining with the family will be procured for you tomorrow." he said.

"Thanks Alfred."

"My name is Fergus sir, should you need anything."

"Sorry about that, you reminded me of someone."

"Will there be anything else sir?"

"No, thank you Fergus."

The butler, who definitely could have passed for Alfred, I wonder what planet has a British accent in Star Wars, nodded his head in a graceful butler-y fashion, and left the room.

Well let's see, bed big enough for a small elephant, huge walk-in closet the size of my bedroom back home, eerily empty, a bathroom, or is it refresher here, that could house multiple families, if this was the guest quarters, I can't even imagine the family rooms. I pulled off my shoes and outer clothes, and tried to get to sleep. Kind of hard when you are literally in Star Wars, and you just met the Queen of Naboo.

* * *

**Oh yeah, we don't own Star Wars, think I forgot that last chapter.**


End file.
